Demons
by luckycloud9
Summary: A multi-chapter songfic based on Demons by Imagine Dragons involving our favorite psycho and his girl. M for future things I'll add in to the mix. These stories may or may not be related to each other but it all actually depends. Removed the lyrics cause I forgot about the copyrights
1. Cold

_Demons_

* * *

A lone girl walks down the street. She shivers and tries to burrow herself into her coat. It wasn't much of a coat. More of a fine piece patchwork. A bunch of old coats sown together. You know to recycle? well anyway. She takes a left and heads for a rickety looking two-story apartment. She opens the gaate and closes it behing her after entering. She walks up the stairs on the side of the building and opens up room 202. She opens the door, turns on the lights and closes the door She drops her bag down on the table nearby, shoves off her coat and plops down on the table laying her head on the top for awhile. She stares at nothing for awhile, pondering. Then she just goes Fuck it I'm hungry and decides to start cooking. She opens the bag and pulls out some pork, A cup of instant noodles and some vegetables. She began cutting them up and pouring them in the pot with the meat and noodles. Then she stood there for awhile. Lost in her own thoughts. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the door open and close. The person who entered made his way behind her. She didn't notice him slink his hands around her waist. The moment he spoke... thats when she noticed _him._

" _Fioooooooooonaaa? _" he drawls. His hot breath hitting her bare neck. She freezes up. Unsure of what to do she stays still. Frustrated because she didn't react he bites her neck. Hard enough to leave a hickey but gently enough to send bolts of ecstasy through her body. Yep she was sure it was _him. _She greets him with a moan. Pushed forward with confidence he ventures further. Licking and biting her neck wherever possible. They continued their little session before the sound of a whistle pulled them out of their little world.

" Th-the food! " she said and went to the task of preparing it leaving her partner standing there looking dissatisfied.

Later after the food was prepared they're sitting opposite each other. Both eating the noodles she prepared. They each do their own thing. Him watching her with mixed emotions. Lust, love, care, and any emotion representing love. Her looking down and avoiding his gaze in embarassment. He sighs finishing his meal and reaches over the table to lift her chin up so she's facing him. He looks at her sternly but caringly.

" Listen " he says letting go of her chin to cup her cheek. She presses into his hand holding it and like it were her life source. He sighs.

" Listen... you know that you can always count on me to help you... okay? " He asks worried. She nods.

" Are you listening? you know you can trust me " He asks. She nods in confirmation that she was listening. He sighs again only in relief this time. He let's go of her cheek. She looks sad that he let go. But then he picks her up and carries her bridal style to her room. She only blushes in embarassment to wonder what he was going to do to her. But he only lays her down on her bed and gets in next to her. Pulling the covers around them he holds her close and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

" Good night " he whispers to her before falling asleep. Trust Filip to keep her company on a cold night like this. But who wouldn't be protective of this girl. Even this demonic war veteran.


	2. Leaving

_Demons_

* * *

" Fio? " A green-haired man around his middle twenties said as he peered into a seemingly empty room. He had concern written all over his face as he entered the room nervously. His yellow-eyed brother being equally concerned as he walked in too. He scanned the room for signs of life or for anything that could have given away their friends hiding place. He let out a sigh of frustration and anger and turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

" Come on let's check the other rooms " He said to his brother who followed him.

" She has to be here " his green eyed twin exclaimed.

" I know we just... need to keep looking " the older twin stated with anxiety.

" What if we don't find her? What if she really ran away? What i- "

" WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH YOU'RE DOOM AND GLOOM BULLSHIT! " The green-eyed double stumbled back. He was afraid his brother may just lose it in the middle of the hallway. His golden-eyed twin continued with his rant.

" WE'LL FIND HER AN BY THAT I MEAN WE **WILL** FIND HER YOU HEAR ME?! "

" I- "

" GOOD! NOW STOP YOU'RE BITCHING AND LET'S KEEP GOING! " The younger simply nodded and began walking. His brother taking the lead they began searching the place from top to left no nook looked over and no cranny that they haven't thoughroughly( ? ) investigated. Soon they were back where they started. Outside of their condominium. Both looked downtrodden and depressed. The younger, less volatile twin suddenly let out a long string of barbed insults aimed at the stupid _**bitch **_who started all of this.

Fio. Their best friend who was a little shy. Though that shyness was due to her paranoia. She was pretty much the most normal girl at her school. Some were obsessive bitches. Others had terrible OCD. Others were just downright wierd. For example. Lanny, the girl who talks to a pickle she always carries around. Petunia, A girl who had the compulsive need to have everything in perfect order. Then there was the obsessive, Hurtful Bitch Gina, Who was promptly called " C-R-A-Z-Y " by most people. She's known for her obsession with the twins Filip and Emil ( Evil = Emil Get it? ) and her raging hatred of Fio. Why you ask? Because she lives close to and is friends with the two mentally unstable yet strangely attractive twins.

What happened earlier that day that got them into this mess in the first place had mentally and emotionally scarred their paranoid partner. A few barbed words and several chain-reaction pranks would have been nothing to the normal student. But for Fio it was probably too much. I mean... how would you react to something that humiliates you in front of everyone after hearing that the only family you had left... one of the last few people to care about you just... die... To suddenly disappear from the face of the earth without a trace. Not even a clue where they were. To only have just a stupid piece of paper as the only thing to remember them. Suffice to say she broke... She just... broke. Like glass being hit with a ten ton sack of bricks she broke. When Emil and Filip saw her she seemed so... so... _Fragile. _She was crying and hiccoughing in the middle of the hallway while everybody just laughed at her. Stray flakes of conffetti, dandruff and several very inapropriate pictures falling and sticking to her hair. Glue and left-over porridge drenching her. Water and... uhhh... piss mixing with her tears. So yeah the bitch was gonna die a painful horrible death( If I told you what they would do this'll probably go straight up to MA rating ).

The next thing they knew she was running out of the school with people still laughing at her Several people along the way gave her mixed glances. From disgust to pity. Emil soon silenced their laughs. But there was still some stuck-up douchy fuck that _dared _to keep cracking jokes about it. Poor bastard was hanging from the flagpole with his dick tied to it with his undies. The twins didn't make anymore comment before they began running back to their apartment shouting their friends name.

Now back to the current time

They were going in circles. They had been to the park twice, The museum three times, The apartment at least ten times and practically the whole town was given a twice-over before they collapsed( well Filip from worry and exhaustion ) by the big oak tree that stands in the middle of the park. It seems to have been too much for the younger and less dangerous twin as he was starting to sob uncontrollably on the ground he lay on.

" OH fucks sake man?! will you pull it together? Were gonna find her I promise "

" Yeah well where is she then? We already searched the entire town... TWICE! " the younger said holding up to fingers and then letting them drop back on the ground. His brother sighed and helped him stand up, saying comforting words to him. But soon his expression hardened as the sight of a pink haired whore came into his line of sight. He growled at her as she approached.

" Oh! still angry about what I did to you're little friend eh? " She said in what everyone would consider the bitchiest tone ever.

" Fuck off " Muttered the green-eyed twin

" Oh come on? I thought that was enough for you to understand that she's just a hopeless slut. And also enough to get you pining for me instead "

The moment she ended her sentence Filip was shakily on his own two feet and letting off a string of very, very, _very _painful insults.

" PINING FOR YOU?! GOD ANYONE WITH 1/4 A BRAIN CAN UNDERSTAND JUST WHAT KIND OF SLUTTY, WHORISH BITCH YOU ARE. "

She was taken aback. She even stumbled slightly

" AND YOU TELL US THAT SHE'S A SLUT? WELL WHO WEARS EXTREMELY SHAMEFUL AND HUMILIATING SKIRTS LIKE THAT. JESUS YOU SHOULD JUST PUT A SIGN ON YOUR NECK THAT SAYS " LOOK HERE! FREE FUCK "

The rant continued until she was running away crying. Filip stood still shaking both from his rant and from worry. He collapsed... again. This time he was out cold. His brother picked him up.

" Damn little bro' that was pretty badass " he looked ahead

" Hehe... you're becoming more and more like dad everyday "

The next day

Filip woke up to the melodic sound of his brother screaming into his ear like a crazed banshee.

" WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! I FOUND HER "

He shook his head slightly to stop the echoing ringing in his ears.

" What? Found who? "

" I. FOUND. FIO! F-I-O FIO YOU DUMBASS! "

He was fully awake when he said her name. Then he asked where she was, then he said she was headed to the airport, and then they were out of the apartment in less than two seconds flat. Emil handed him a note that he found in their mail.

_Dear guys_

_I know you're both worried and all but really it's fine._

_I'm headed somewhere else. Somewhere far, far away from here._

_Somewhere I can fulfill my dreams_

_I hope you guys move on cause I' just too much of a burden on you_

_I want you guys to be happy_

_Fiona_

By the time he finished the letter tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. Emil put an arm around his brothers shoulders to comfort him.

" Don't worry... we'll find her "

Filip only nodded while he crushed the note in his hands.

They arrived at the airport around 9:47 AM. Just three minuted until the flight for New Orleans takes off. They sifted through the crowd calling out her name in hope that she would respond but... alas... fate be a cruel mistress. Suddenly Filip see's a patch of red hair in the sea off heads.

" Fio? Fio! " He would have been running at breakneck speed had it not been for the many people blocking his way. He followed her no matter what was in the way but then he ran into some security. They were stopping him from getting to her. He couldn't do anything as he watched her slowly disappear behind the door that led to the plane. He was thrown back and he went to the window. He crashed into it, Banging and slamming on the glass calling out her name in a futile effort to get her attention. The plane took off... taking away the only sunshine that had been in his and his brother's world since a long, long time. Ever since their mother died they've had to fend for themselves. They had to be alone with no one but each other for at least 8 years before Fio moved into the room across they'res. She brought the light back into their lives. And now she was gone... forever.

" Filip? "

He froze. He recognized that voice anywhere. He turned around slowly to see a miracle. Fiona was standing before him. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was wearing her glasses. She had a trolley bag standing behind her and she carried her violin in her right hand. She was sure as hell a sight for sore eyes.

" Filip are you okay? What are you doing here? " She asked. Before she could say anything else he hugged her. He was ( metaphorically ) squeezing the life out of her. He began crying whatever tears were left in him into her shoulder. He lifted her off the ground and began spinning her around. She screamed in surprise and joy. He set her back on her feet not enirely letting go but just enough fot her to slip out her arms and hug him back. Behind him Emil smiled thoughtfully at them. He leaned into her ear... whispering

" Never leave us again. we- we promise she won't hurt you anymore we'll protect you "

" It's okay... I won't leave again cause after what Emil told me I'll think twice next time "

He smiled at her

" I know you will "


End file.
